


Is She Alive?

by C00kie154



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Killer Robots, Serial Killer, killer, killer instinct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00kie154/pseuds/C00kie154
Summary: You don't expect a killer to pay a visit to you while you sleep. And yet.. You lived?
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Is She Alive?

**_Jeff's POV:_ **

I mumbled silently, walking through the woods surprisingly quietly. No twigs snapping, no leaves crunching. Just silence. I was thankful for it, since my headache was growing quite fast. This happened a lot. Maybe... Three times a week? I found it good to silence them by drowning them out with screams. Not from myself, but pulling them from other people. I grew to enjoy it. I never understood why I really started, but I did start and that's what matters.

_"Down the river, the water runs._

_Through the valley which has three suns._

_A sky so bright, the night is white,_

_And yet the cold breaks my lips,_

_It tears it to red, makes it rip._

_The stars will fall, the wind will cry._

_And down the river, now cold and dry."_

I spoke under my breath, too lazy to sing the tune. I was never one for poetry or rhymes, but for some reason, the lyrics just came to me. Something I'd heard before. Something I had found almost like a worm was to an apple. It goes in, then takes forever to get out. It eats it's way through it until it turns to mush and it leaves it behind as it searches for another. Something I found impressive, but annoying.

I sighed once more as I looked up into the window of a house, knowing that was where my next victim lay sleeping in their bed, waiting for me to kill them. Waiting for me to spill their guts and say goodnight. Or.. Go to sleep. Though, most people I kill, I wouldn't care for their lives so I wouldn't wish them a good death, since it obviously isn't the best way to die.

I walked up to the back door, surprised to see that it was wide open. A dog was sleeping next to it, but I don't think that really mattered, since it looked somewhat old. Stupid mut. 

I walked up the stairs, making little to no noise. The place was slightly trashed and one room's door was wide open, only a man sleeping in it and a bottle of booze in hand. Many cans of beer littered the floor and I immediately knew what type of guy he was. Too trashed and filthy to take care of his well being and the hygiene of his home. 

I killed him off pretty quickly.

I moved away, thinking I was done for the night when I came upon another room. Shuffling was heard inside, so I opened the door quietly, revealing the sleeping form of a girl, around my age. I walked up to her, some pretty good art strung up on the walls and I knew this was the work of a professional. It had to be professional, right? God, such talent just gone to waste.

Maybe they weren't created in this world to killed so early? Eh, it's not for me to care about. Her comics will be found and will be posted. It shouldn't matter to me. Should it?

I pulled out the knife that was still stained with her father's blood and as soon as it had plunged into her flesh... Well... Nothing happened. I was expecting some sort of scream, a wince... In the very least for her to wake up. But alas, none of those had happened. She lay still on the bed, paling ever so slightly. Yet, she dbleed way more than the average human would have.

Don't get me wrong, she's definitely not a normal human. But that doesn't make her a monster. It could be some disorder?

**_Nah, this bitch is dead._ **

I shuttered at my thought, shaking my head. She was moving around earlier? 

I was starting to get a headache, so I turned away. I wouldn't worry anymore. I shouldn't be worrying in the first place. None of this is my problem. It's hers. She can deal with it when she wakes up. 

**_If she wakes up._ **

_JUST SHUT UP._

I left as soon as I could and hurried away from the murder scene, just hoping to God that she would die.

But, you know, God doesn't favor me.


End file.
